


Wanna Bet?

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Kyungsoo challenges you to a lip sync battle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8

You and Kyungsoo have always been competitive, whether it was over grades in school or a night out seeing who could take the most shots without getting sick. Your friends always told you that he competed with you because he had a crush on you, but you always pushed their comments aside, saying that was stupid he was just your friend. So Friday night rolls around and your friends suggest a night in. You couldn’t agree more, after the crazy week of classes you’d had, staying in with your friends seems like the perfect idea. You’re all sitting around the TV watching Lip Sync Battle and cheering on Zoe Saldana when Kyungsoo grabs the remote and shuts it off.

“Kyungsoo what the heck?” You all complain,

“Guys I have an even better idea, let’s have our own lip sync battle,”

“Couldn’t we at least have finished watching that episode though? You didn’t have to shut it off in the middle,” you whine, pouting at him. He taps your cheek playfully,

“Just for complaining, you get to be my first opponent,” he winks. You groan but oblige, hauling yourself off the couch. “Wait we need microphones,” he suddenly runs off down the hallway.

“We’re lip syncing, why do we need microphones?” Your question falls on deaf ears as Kyungsoo returns with your hairbrush and a wooden spoon. “You’re such a child,” you mutter, “but that works for me, I have no problem winning against a child like you.” He raises an eyebrow before staring at you, the competitive spark present in his eyes.

“Wanna bet?” 

“Fine. If I win, you get to write my research paper for me.” You smile to yourself, proud of your idea.

“Ok deal, but if I win, you have to kiss me.” Your eyes widen as you stare at him in shock. You hear your other friends whispering ‘I knew it!’ but all you can do is stare back at Kyungsoo. You shake yourself back to reality, your competitive spirit getting the best of you as you respond,

“Get ready to write this paper for me then.” To be fair, you let your other friends choose the song you two will lip sync to. The choose Baby by Justin Bieber. You groan at their choice of music but prepare yourself to put on the best lip sync performance you’ve ever done. The music starts and Kyungsoo winks at you before lip syncing the first verse. The two of you are mouthing words and dancing all over the living room. When the song finally comes to an end you both continue to stare at each other, neither one backing down from the challenge. 

“Alright you two, so we’ve decided on a winner,” your friend Seoyun says, “drumroll please.” You all pat your legs in anticipation. “The winner is… Kyungsoo!” Your mouth drops open,

“WHAT?! No way! He totally forgot the words to the second verse!”

“Sorry, but a deal’s a deal,” Seoyun shrugs, “guess you owe someone a kiss.” She winks and takes a seat on the couch.

“No way are we doing this with an audience.” You cross your arms and pout. Your friends complain as Kyungsoo drags you into your bedroom and closes the door. 

“She’s right, a deal’s a deal,” he winks. 

“What exactly are you playing at?”

“Maybe there’s this girl that I’m friends with that I really like and when the opportunity presented itself, I took advantage.”

“They totally picked you as the winner on purpose. They must have noticed.”

“Well either way, I’m going to kiss you now.”

And so he does.


End file.
